


Scene in a Sunlit Workshop

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftermath, Chocolate Box Treat, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Mecha, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, it's Asami bringing Korra a cup of tea. A little role reversal never hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene in a Sunlit Workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



Light streamed in through the open windows, filling the workshop with a golden glow and bouncing off the smooth curves and planes of mecha with small flashes of green and gold and silver. Korra stood in the doorway for a moment, just to drink in the small sounds of tinkering, the unnatural heat from the soldering equipment and humming machinery, and the sizzling scent of electricity and metal.

Asami was buried in equipment, her dark head bent over a sheet of schematics as she murmured formulae to herself and twirled a tool in one hand.

The image was amusing. It wasn’t every week that Asami was that far gone into her work. Usually she managed to speak a common language in her obscure mutterings, but not today.

Korra stepped forward while softly clearing her throat.

“Oh!” Asami popped up from her papers. “Morning, I guess.” She looked out, a little dazed, through the wide glass panes of her new workshop overlooking the newly rising buildings of Republic City. Rebuilding was still going on after everything with Kuvira and their trip through the Spirit World. It would probably continue for more months yet.

Korra just smiled. “I brought you tea.”

She handed over the cup to Asami’s soft smile.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one doing that?” Asami asked. She was something of a tea enthusiast with just the right blend for every mood to offer Korra when she needed it most.

Korra perched up on a worktable. “You were up all night. I thought you could use it.”

It was obvious that Asami could indeed. She perked up a bit as she sipped, looking around at her mess with pleasure but exhaustion hiding behind her eyes. “I was working on the mecha suits. They were designed as weapons, but I figured out how to repurpose them so they can work for construction. It could really speed up the rebuilding process.”

“Really?” Korra grinned. “Have you told Raiko yet?”

“No,” Asami said slowly. “It’s not ready.” She sighed, head drooping a little. Asami hated rushing ideas into production before they were ready.

Korra just nodded. Her lips were sealed and telling Varrick was definitely not going to happen. He loved rushing ideas and that would just cut Sato Industries out of its own business.

“It’s nice having you in here,” Asami added with another smile, this one warm and personal.

“Well, I am a metal bender, if you happen to need help.” Korra reached out to the components in the room. Some were too pure for bending, but Asami liked a mix of all the elements appropriate to her work, citing different properties of different metals and clays. Korra made a repurposed electricity gauntlet Asami had turned into a miniature power source dance across the table beside her.

Asami laughed at it. “You being here is help enough.”

Her words spread warmth through Korra’s chest that had nothing to do with the direct sunlight streaming in or the heat coming off running machinery in waves. It had everything to do with the smile that bloomed on Korra’s face without her permission.

“I can do that,” she answered. “I’ve got nowhere better to be.”


End file.
